Pero tus lágrimas se sienten cálidas mientras caen sobre mi antebrazo
by pumpkin513
Summary: "Quieres pensar que no simpre estuviste suspirando por ella. Pero la realidad no es manipulable."


**Pero tus lágrimas se sienten cálidas mientras caen sobre mi antebrazo**

 _And now this lands means less and less to me_

 _Without you breathing through its trees.._

Mumford & Sons/Hold on what you believe

Parece que las cosas han cambiado hasta ahora.

Es lo que primero que viene a tu mente cuando observas calmadamente la foto del grupo que descansa en el mueble cerca de la cama. Cómo los rostros sonrientes y emocionados de tus amigas rivalizan con sus brillantes sonrisas. Lejanos parecen esos momentos cuando solamente eras tú, y Eli, y ocasionalmente… Nico.

 _Nico_. Te detienes un momento para contemplar su rostro; cómo la alegría pura y sin adulterar, llena esos preciosos ojos color rubí al igual que lo hacían cuando la viste por primera vez. Si pudieras ser capaz de regresar el tiempo, te gustaría ser más valiente y evitar que de sus ojos, esa luz se disipara como lo hizo.

En cierta forma, µ's fue su milagro. Unió a todas esas chicas con talentos y formas de pensar distintas, les dio un propósito. Tus amigas, tus preciosas amigas. Te permitió estar más cerca de Nico. _Nico, de nuevo_. Nico que es pequeña, con una gran personalidad. _Nico que es feliz_ , Nico que sonríe y te ilumina como el sol del mediodía. Nico no deja tus pensamientos.

No sabes si esta fijación empezó recientemente o desde la primera vez que la viste, quizá solo te viste atrapada en la vorágine de su personalidad. Pero ahora no puedes dejar de verla, de provocarla para que te una de sus reacciones que encuentras entrañable. La idea de verla de nuevo en la escuela, como todos los días, llena tu corazón de una calidez insospechada. La expectación y la alegría de verla, es tan intensa como las ganas de ver a Eli.

 _Elicchi._ Tu mejor amiga, la persona que amas, ¿en qué forma? No puedes estar segura, porque podría tratarse de un agradecimiento profundo, que viene de esos tiempos cuando no estabas segura de ser una persona merecedora de amistad y amor. Pero ahora… ahora no sabes que pensar de esos sentimientos confusos que vienen y van.

Eli… Nico…

El tiempo corre rápido, sin detenerse. Y mientras te das cuenta de ello, es la hora del ensayo en la azotea de la escuela. Nico está discutiendo con Maki como de costumbre. Pero hay algo más, algo que provoca una sensación inusual en tu pecho. Porque debajo de toda esa enemistad aparente, de esas discusiones, algo ha cambiado en la relación de Nico y Maki. Algo de lo cual no estás segura si te gusta del todo.

Sus peleas, aunque han aumentado, tienen un tinte distinto. Observas como Maki lanza insultos calculados a Nico, como esperando ansiosamente ser notada, o alguna reacción. Y cuando parece que nadie está poniendo atención, Nico dirige miradas anhelantes a Maki. Miradas que, para todas, pasan desapercibidas. Pero no para ti, nunca para ti.

Nico _, Nicocchi,_ es una persona muy preciada. Tu mejor amiga también, y quizá deseas que te note de la misma forma que nota a Maki, pero tienes miedo de preguntar qué significa todo esto. Tienes miedo de indagar en tus propios sentimientos, porque siempre has sido buena para observar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pero cuando se trata de ti misma las cosas son más complicadas.

Pero te armas de valor un día y decides preguntar. Porque no puedes con esta espera, con esas sonrisas disimuladas, con la mirada tierna que Eli te dirige, como si supiera que algo está mal.

Así que después de un entrenamiento particularmente corto, te acercas al área de lockers donde Nico se encuentra sacando sus cosas; la notas algo… distraída, ausente, o esperando algo. O alguien.

"Nicocchi… ¿estás ocupada? ¿Quieres que caminemos juntas?" Esperas pacientemente su respuesta, mientras ella parece notar apenas tu presencia. Y es que eso es algo de lo cual te has percatado. Lo poco que han hecho juntas últimamente. Cuando te mira, notas que el brillo de sus ojos se atenúa un poco. Probablemente no eras a quien ella esperaba, y eso es una punzada a tu corazón.

"Ehh… ¿Y Eli? Siempre caminas junto a ella. Pero está bien, supongo, no es como si tuviera nada mejor qué hacer." Ella termina de guardar sus cosas y juntas se dirigen a la salida, mientras lanza miradas cortas hacia los lados, buscando. De la nada, las palabras se escapan de tus labios antes de poder detenerlas, "Nicocchi… ¿te gusta Maki-chan?" Y piensas que no te ha escuchado, pero hay algo alarmante en sus ojos y en su expresión sorprendida, porque pareciera culpable, descubierta. "Lo digo, porque sería comprensible, ya sabes, y no hay nada de malo que te guste una chica, estudiamos en una donde solo estamos nosotras después de todo. Y bajo toda su personalidad tsundere, como tú las has llamado antes, es una chica sensible… y…" Nico solo te observa con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

"¡¿Piensas que me gusta esa princesa tsundere?!" Grita de repente y te encoges ante su mirada desesperada. "No digo que estés enamorada de ella, Nicocchi. Quizá solo… sólo ya no finges que te desagrada como al principio. No es malo aceptarlo, ya sabes." Y ella no tiene idea como esas palabras son puñales atravesando tu corazón, porque aún temes que su respuesta sea afirmativa y no sabes cómo eso te dejará.

Nico no dice nada en esos momentos, parece como si toda la tensión abandonara su cuerpo y tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar su respuesta: "No… no lo sé. No sé qué decir o que pensar. Porque en ocasiones, me encuentro preguntando porque de repente el violeta es mi color favorito o pienso que el cabello rojo es precioso, o me importa demasiado acercarme a ella, o me duele cuando dice algo desagradable sobre mí. Pero no quiero decir nada. No le voy a decir nada, así que por todo lo que nos concierne, esta conversación no sucedió." Esas palabras te dejan congelada en tu lugar, mientras ella se aleja caminado rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo, y te sorprende lo rápida que es esa chica, y eso significa una pequeña distracción para no pensar como sus palabras te están lastimando.

El paso de los días sirve para aclarar tu mente, y saber que esos sentimientos confusos de dolor y ansiedad ante las respuestas de Nico, y la felicidad que te embarga cuando la ves sonreír, solo pueden significar algo.

 _Amor_. La palabra en si misma tiene muchos significados. Sabes que amas a Eli, por ejemplo. Es tu mejor amiga y el sentimiento es mutuo, ahora estás segura de qué clase de amor se trata. Pero amar a Nico _de esa manera…_ te aterra. Sobre todo, porque sabes cómo acabará esto, si la manera en que mira a Maki y su confesión anterior significan algo. Con un corazón roto, y no necesitas ver tus cartas para saber que serás tú.

Una tarde, te encuentras a solas en la sala del club, que está demasiado tranquila y silenciosa sin las chicas del grupo, sumida en tus pensamientos, por lo que no te das cuenta del momento en que Nico entra y se sienta cerca de ti. Hasta que su aroma llena tus fosas nasales, tan dulce que no puedes evitar tomarlo como una indulgencia.

Volteas demasiado rápida hacia la llama de tu nombre que sale de sus labios, y tal vez es un accidente (o no tanto de tu parte) que, de un momento, sus rostros están muy cerca. Ella se sonroja, y no puedes evitar deleitarte en lo hermosa que es. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, su pequeña nariz, y esos preciosos y brillantes ojos. De pronto, tu mirada se posa en sus labios, y no puedes evitarlo ( _eres tan débil por ella_ ) que te inclinas y le plantas un beso. Uno pequeño, que al principio no es correspondido tal vez por la sorpresa, pero enseguida, ella se mueve un poco más. El ruido afuera de la puerta las alerta a ambas que se separan bruscamente y su mirada suplicante te indica que es algo de lo cual no hablarán.

Buscas a Nico con más frecuencia que antes, la sigues con la mirada durante los ensayos, y solo sirve para darte cuenta que ella busca a Maki. Una situación patética ( _tal vez tú lo seas ahora_ ). Es por eso que no sabes cómo reaccionar cuando en una ocasión, al seguir a Nico te das cuenta que ella se reúne con Maki. Y sabes que no deberías estar espiando porque eres lista, y " _quien espía por un agujero quizá vea cosas que le desagraden_ ". Pero ni aún esas palabras aprendidas hace un largo tiempo te disuade de abandonar tu lugar seguro.

Parece que discuten, pero entonces ves como Maki se apoya en Nico y se inclina un poco, pero te sorprende más es que Nico no la empuja como a ti en la sala del club. Ella la besa también ( _como a ti_ ).

Y eres joven, tan joven, que estás segura que esa punzada en tu pecho no puede significar que tu corazón se está deteniendo. O que la sensación de que tu caja torácica se romperá en pedazos no es indicio de enfermedad.

Nunca quisiste seguir a Nico, es lo que te dices. Sin duda no quisiste besarla, o sentir sus manos en tu cabello o escuchar tu nombre salir con amor de sus labios. Porque eso no sucederá. Y ahora, te das cuenta a quién escogió.

Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a estar sola, te dices. Mientras obligas a tu cuerpo a seguir caminando.

Con la graduación acercándose, aceptas la propuesta de Eli para compartir apartamento mientras asisten a la universidad, será más fácil tener a una persona amada cerca. Sería la primera vez en muchos años que al llegar a casa haya alguien viviendo junto a ti.

Eso parece un alivio para olvidar como Maki y Nico se han convertido en un ítem, para la sorpresa de todas, que sin duda apoyan su relación. Y te encuentras sonriendo junto a ellas mientras las ves discutir.

Tu relación con Nico se ha vuelto… extraña desde el beso. Ella no te evita, pero te lanza miradas ansiosas que no pasan desapercibidas por Maki, pero ella no lo sabe, o eso es lo que quieres creer.

Nico se encuentra contigo el día de la graduación. Sabes lo que vendrá y te preparas mentalmente para ello. Sabes que Maki la está esperando para irse juntas.

"Nozomi, quiero decirte algo…" No sabes si dejarla continuar o no. Pero decides que es mejor hacerlo ahora. "Habla Nicocchi, estaremos bien."

"Lo del beso, perdón." Las ves luchar con sus palabras, buscando una manera de decir algo y te trae la sensación cuando la confrontaste para averiguar lo que sentía por Maki. "Sé que no debí corresponderlo y lo siento por darte a pensar algo que no es. Pero tenías razón, _yo amo a Maki_. No teníamos oportunidad Nozomi, tal vez si hubieras actuado antes, cuando lo necesité… pero no lo hiciste." Cada palabra es más dolorosa que la anterior y no sabes cómo le permites continuar. "No sé si decírtelo, pero sentí algo, con ese beso. Pero al fin entendí la diferencia que hay entre el salto que da mi corazón cuando estoy contigo, y la manera en que se detiene cuando estoy con Maki…y sólo…" La interrumpes antes que siga matándote.

"¡¿Por qué me dices todo esto?! En serio Nico, no tenías que decirme nada. Creo que eso es mejor que esto. Preferiría mil veces tu silencio a esto. Una parte de mí se alegra que por fin tienes alguien que te ame como lo mereces. Pero otra parte desea que haber sido yo." Te alejas de inmediato para no seguir torturándote con ello.

Cuando llegas a casa, tomas todo lo que tienes para mudarte lo más pronto posible y alejarte.

Los meses pasan, la universidad parece una distracción bienvenida que permite mantenerte ocupada de pensar en _ella_. A pesar de las reuniones con las chicas para mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucede en sus vidas, no has tenido demasiadas oportunidades para enfrentarte a Nico, y no lo necesitas. Aunque has notado que ella te mira e intenta acercarse. Por un momento piensas que se arrepintió de su elección. A veces notas que te mira de una manera muy parecida como la que dirige a Maki… no sabes que sentir al respecto.

Pero a tu lado está Eli, cuyo apoyo y compañía ha sido crucial estos meses, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto porque no eres del tipo que haga trampa y quieres respetar las relaciones. No es tu tiempo y lo sabes. Quizá la tu historia con Nico nunca fue contada, porque no hubo historia que contar. A veces piensas que eso beso fue un invento en tu cabeza.

Estas regresando de la universidad al complejo de departamentos que compartes con Eli, con quien aún no has formalizado una relación (si a lo que llevan puede llamarse relación, considerando que no puedes corresponderle con la misma intensidad de amor que ella te otorga), cuando te encuentras con Maki de pie junto a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. Notas que está nerviosa, como debatiendo algo dentro de su cabeza. Cuando dirige la mirada hacia la calle, te ve y su rostro se torna serio. Sus siguientes palabras, cortan a través de tu piel: "Aléjate de ella Nozomi… te lo pido." No necesitas un nombre para saber a quién se refiere, aún después de estos años, su nombre sigue causando la misma sensación en tu ser. "Sé que ustedes tienen esa relación profunda, que a veces no entiendo. Y esos años antes de que yo apareciera, pero ya se acabó. Ella me eligió, no a ti. Y tienes que entenderlo, no puedes seguir confundiendo las cosas en su cabeza, Nozomi. Voy a casarme con ella algún día." Te preguntas momentáneamente como a pesar de sus duras palabras, puedes mantenerte en pie. Ahora mismo es innecesario que alguien venga a matarte, podrían apuñalarte y ya llegarían tarde; así es como sientes lo que ella te dice.

"No… no tengo nada con ella, Maki. Descuida, estoy con Elicchi ahora, ¿no lo ves? Nico está contigo… como tú dices… ella te eligió. Una vez más. Si me permites, tengo que entrar porque pronto empezará a llover. Es mejor que vayas a casa, _ella_ debe estar esperando por ti."

Pasas rápidamente esquivando a Maki y subes con rapidez las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento y de pronto te percatas que estás en un estado de entumecimiento, no sabes si es por el frío, o las pocas horas de sueño, o por las palabras de Maki que han tocado un punto sensible y te han hecho ver una verdad cruel de repente… pero no sientes nada. Y te das cuenta que no quieres que ese estado se pase, porque cuando lo rompas te dolerá. Y te dolerá mucho, es posible que lo haga el resto de tu vida.

Así que entras al departamento y te alivia el saber que Eli no estará el resto de la tarde, así que tienes tiempo para terminar de procesarlo todo y terminar con eso. Entras a tu cuarto y la realidad te golpea como un muro de ladrillos. Decides que el suelo podría ser cómodo en una situación así, pero lo entiendes perfectamente. Este juego que Nico y tu han mantenido desde la primera vez que la besaste no podía continuar. No tenía futuro, fue un error de tu parte y otro de ella. Y dos errores no hacen un acierto.

Tal vez en el futuro estos sentimientos que te carcomen disminuyan hasta no ser más que un recuerdo preciado de la juventud, sueñas con un futuro donde puedas ser lo que Eli necesita, pero primero tienes que rehacer los fragmentos de tu corazón y ser alguien mejor. Por ti, por Eli, por tus amigas. Por Nico también. Es probable que esta no sea la última vez que llores, pero te asegurarás que sea la última vez que lo hagas por _ella_. Y así será.

Dejas ir su recuerdo, porque sabes que es un capítulo de su historia, una que nunca tuvo oportunidad de suceder.

FIN

 _No es la primera historia de Love Live que escribo, pero si la primera que subo, y ah. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para una personita linda. Pequeña, esto es para ti. Gracias por la lectura._

 _Y Love Live no me pertenece. Eso es obvio._


End file.
